Eve and Mooch
by dax0042
Summary: This was a request by a fake name a writer gave me. His fake name was mi1fan. Anyway this is the Eve and Mooch story he wanted. It is not my best work because I like anthros. Leave me some reviews.


It was just another day in Jasper Park Canada, and a lovely tan furred wolf named Eve was walking through the park, just minding her own business. But on this day she was not feeling like herself. What was the reason of this, we it was just something that happens every year; Eve was in heat. And now she was looking for a new mate. It was hard to say good by to Winston, but now she had to find someone to claim as her mate.

As she passed by some bushes, her ears perked up at the sound of moaning. Eve wondered if Garth or Humphrey was mating with her daughters, if they were maybe she could get them to help her find a new mate. Looking through the bushes, she saw something that made her want to mate even more then she already wanted.

"My goodness," Eve said to herself, "he has the biggest power rod I have ever seen." There in front of her was Mooch, a good friend to her son-in-law, Humphrey. Mooch was using his paw to pump his rod in order to feel good. He to was looking for a mate, but all the girls he met turned him down.

Eve knew that Mooch was the prefect mate for her because he loved to be around pups, and he could keep the peace between the packs. So stepping out of the bushes, she greeted him.

"Hello, Mooch," Eve said sweetly. Mooch jumped when he saw Eve, and he tried to hide his rod from her, but it was no good.

"Eve, is there something I can do for you?" Mooch asked. He felt bad that she had caught him, and now he was afraid that he would get yelled at.

"There is something you can do for me," Eve replied sweetly. Now Mooch was very confused, why was she being so nice to him? Then without warning, She pulled him into a kiss; a kiss of lust.

"I want you to be my mate, Mooch," Eve said pulling out of the kiss. Mooch could not believe it, he was being chosen to be the mate of Eve. "I need you, because you're just like Winston."

"Well, if we're going to do this, then lets do the things to make us mates," Mooch said with a lustful smile. Eve only nodded and started to do the things need.

First then nibbled on one another ears, then they took in the scent of each other, and finally their noses touched. They were now mates.

"I'm ready for you," Eve said. Mooch nodded. He knew this was going to be the best day of his life. Eve turned around and lifted her tail up. She was now offering herself to her new virgin mate.

"I want you Eve, but we didn't spend time with one another to see if we were meant to be," Mooch said, "because are you doing this because you're in heat?" he asked. Eve was upset with herself because she just came up to Mooch, and made him her mate.

"I guess, you want to wait then," Eve said sadly, but then she felt the pressure of Mooch on her back, his front paws gripping around her waist. Then he slowly pushed his rod into her. Mooch could feel her shudder underneath him him when his tip touched her hot lips.

"Like I said: I want you," Mooch said as he pushed the rest of his rod in, as he lost his virginity. But Eve had her eyes shut from the pain of having something so big inside of her.

Mooch looked at her with concern. "I'm fine," Eve lied. "Just... let me get used to it." Mooch stopped to wait, soon she told him to go on. He slowly started to pull out then push back in.

"That feels good now keep going," Eve moaned, turning her head to look at him and give him a smile. That smile was enough to give Mooch confidence to speed it up. Eve's moaning only increased. Her pain was gone now, replaced by the pleasure of mating.

"So... tight..." Mooch said, as he thrusted faster.

"So... big... knot me when you feel ready to cum," Eve responded. Mooch was now at full speed, making Eve's moan from all the pleasure. He was thrusting in at the right speed to make her feel like she was in heaven. "Please, Mooch... P-put your knot me."

He wanted to fulfill his mates request. In fact that is what he was going to do. Mooch thrust in harder, making Eve scream in bliss. She could feel his knot slapping against her folds each time he thrusted. Mooch knew he would have to put all his power into one more thrust to knot Eve.

With one more thrust, Mooch's knot entered his mates body. That last thrust was all that it took to send Eve over the edge, as she came at the same time as he did. Their juices mixed together, and they howled in pleasure. Mooch was so glad that he got to have his first time with the sexiest wolf there was, and now she was also his mate.

"Mooch," Eve moaned, "I can feel it in my womb."

"I love you, Eve," Mooch said as panted from their love making.

"I... Love you too, Mooch," Eve said as she leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was full of love and passion like the one she would share with Winston.

(a week later)

The whole pack was shocked that Eve had become the mate of Mooch, who was half her age. But the pack loved Mooch, but Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, and Kate were having a little hard time calling Mooch their father, because he had been best friends with them. Soon Eve had two pups and she and Mooch led a happy life as one could be.

I KNOW THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT I DO BETTER WITH ANTHRO STORIES, NOT STUFF LIKE THIS. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY I DID FOR YOU.


End file.
